


Sweet Little Bird

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zo le gusta ver a Nico dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> El Zo/Nico es Canon o(≧v≦)o

A Zo le encanta ver dormir a Nico, observar los rizos dorados, los gruesos labios entreabiertos y el hilillo de saliva entre ellos. La cálida y tranquila respiración de Nico rozó sus dedos, cuales se dirigían a los enrulados mechones.

Zo enredó los cabellos color oro entre sus dedos, al momento en que Nico comenzó a parpadear paulatinamente.

—Zo…—Murmuró el niño, acariciándose los ojos.

—Buen día, Pajarito.

Un mínimo matiz rojizo creció en las mejillas de Nico, lo hacía cada vez que Zo le decía _Pajarito_. El muchacho se sentó, su clara piel se encontraba al desnudo, Zo no pudo evitar repasar las rosadas tetillas. Nico rascó sus rizos, buscando sus ropas en el suelo. Cualquier cosa que Nico hiciera simbolizaba una provocación para Zo y el hecho de tener la blanca piel tan cerca lo excitaba.

Zo tomó la mandíbula de Nico, acercando el rostro del mismo, sus labios tomaron los contrarios. Los labios de Nico se separaron al sentir la lengua de Zo, cual se introdujo y recorrió su cavidad, con entusiasmo.

Nico se aferró a los brazos de Zo cuando este le sostuvo la cintura, tirándole hacia abajo, volviendo a ponerle la espalda contra las sábanas. Nico expulsó un tímido gemido en la separación de las bocas.

—Z-Zo. —El niño jadeó. —D-duele… Zo.

Los besos de Zo anduvieron por las mejillas de Nico, bajando hasta el cuello. Lamió la piel, agarrando una parte de esta entre sus dientes, jalando y sorbiendo sobre la misma. Nico se estremecía cada vez que los dientes de Zo presionaban con cierta y delicada fuerza.

Zo tuvo entre sus dedos la polla de Nico, moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo entorno a la húmeda piel. Las yemas de los dedos daban algunos toques la punta, regresando al tronco y jalando el prepucio.

Zo besó una vez más los labios de Nico, antes de introducirse en la entrada de este. La primer embestida fue lenta y suave, la fuerza aumento en cada nuevo mover de su pelvis, de atrás hacia adelante.

Zo levantó a Nico, dejándolo entre sus muslos. Nico deslizó su cadera, formando parte de cada una de las embestidas. Las palmas de Zo se posaron en el trasero de Nico, apretando la viciosa y deliciosa carne. Nico encastró su rostro en el hombro de Zo, ahogando sus gritos en este.

—No, no. —Zo elevó el rostro de Nico, sujetándole el mentón. —Déjame verte, Pajarito.

A Zo le encantaba ver a su pequeño amante, sin embargo, el mayor placer lo obtenía al contemplarlo jadeante atrapado en sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aun no termine la primer temporada y ya estoy escribiendo fanfics, soy un desastre.  
> Ya quiero escribir sobre el Harem de Leo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
